Savior
by Hyuuga Ana-chan
Summary: Porque, eventualmente, até mesmo os heróis precisam ser salvos.


**Savior**

Ele não sabia direito quanto tempo havia se passado desde o dia em que Pein havia atacado a vila. Não se preocupou com a contagem dos dias, apenas sabia que fazia muito tempo. Tentava contar os dias, as semanas e os meses enquanto esperava o sono chegar, mas não conseguia contar, muito menos dormir.

A culpa martelou por muito tempo em sua cabeça, porque ele sabia que não poderia ser perdoado. Mesmo tendo uma justificativa para não procura-la (treinos, guerras), nada seria o bastante para recompensar os sentimentos, as palavras tão bonitas e sua quase morte. E mesmo que na melhor das hipóteses, Hinata lhe perdoasse o loiro ainda não tinha certeza se a merecia. Após a guerra não havia restado muita coisa do antigo Naruto. A tristeza pela perda de pessoas amigas por sua culpa doía, suas noites eram povoadas por pesadelos então, consequentemente, deixara de dormir. Seus sorrisos eram meros gestos vazios, já não sabia mais como rir nem manter uma conversa por mais de cinco minutos.

O preço por não desistir da felicidade e da vida dos demais havia sido desistir de si mesmo. Engolido pelo turbilhão de emoções e com medo de perder o controle sobre todo o poder contido dentro de si – e ele não se referia apenas à Kyuubi - afastou-se das pessoas. Parou no tempo e voltou a ser encarado, desta vez não com nojo, mas pena. _"Coitado do garoto, tão novo.". "Acho que enlouqueceu depois de tudo, é uma pena seria um ótimo Hokage"._

Quando era cumprimentado respondia por educação, falava quando era necessário e se a conversa se alongasse inventava qualquer desculpa, às vezes não tão educadas, para ir embora. Aos poucos restaram apenas Sakura e Kakashi, mas eventualmente eles também se afastaram.

Sakura concentrara todos os seus esforços em Sasuke. Ela conseguira salvá-lo e Naruto estava feliz – na medida em que conseguia estar – por saber que pelo menos um deles emergira da escuridão. Quando saía para comer via-os andando pela rua de mãos dadas, Sakura com um sorriso enorme no rosto e a felicidade da primeira gravidez cegando-a para qualquer outro sentimento.

Ele via Hinata tentar se aproximar, os olhos dela sempre brilhantes traziam a esperança de poder ajuda-lo, mas ele nunca lhe dava a oportunidade. Se a via cruzando a rua apenas virava a volta e seguia por outro caminho, sabia que ela não forçaria, era de seu perfil.

Nos dias em que acordava angustiado e tomado pela raiva, xingava a todos. Enquanto destruía móveis por toda a casa se perguntava por que ninguém mais tentava. Por que Hinata não era mais insistente, por que Sakura não havia se esforçado mais. Ele não precisava de pena ou de espaço, ele precisava de ajuda! Mesmo após a raiva passar e perceber que a culpa também era sua, ainda restava uma parte de si magoado com aqueles que o haviam abandonado. Todos eles, eventualmente, o deixaram. Mesmo Hinata e seu coração puro desistiram de tentar compreendê-lo e tirá-lo do sofrimento.

Menos ela. A única pessoa que mesmo após todas as suas tentativas de assustá-la sempre voltava. Quando ele gritava e a mandava sair de sua casa, ela ouvia e o obedecia, mas voltava duas horas depois com comida e um livro para que ele pudesse passar o tempo. Durante as crises de choro ela o abraçava sem dizer uma palavra. Quando ele não se sentia bem o bastante para sair da cama ela o distraía até a tristeza diminuir. Durante as bebedeiras ela o colocava debaixo do chuveiro, preparava um café quente e deixava junto com uma aspirina ao lado de sua cama. Ino não tinha medo e seus olhos não brilhavam com pena como os outros. Ao perguntar por que ela ainda não havia desistido, ela apenas respondeu que sabia pelo que ele estava passando.

"_Quando Asuma, meu pai e Chouji morreram eu estava tão ruim quanto você. E achei que ia ficar assim para sempre. Mas Shikamaru me salvou e eu percebi que poderia fazer o mesmo com você, ao ser sua amiga.". _Então ela ia até sua casa todos os dias e eventualmente, quando Shikamaru não estava em missão, ele a acompanhava. Juntos, eles o salvaram.

* * *

><p>Ele voltara a treinar e sentia-se renovado. Ainda havia dias em que se sentia deprimido, mas não achava que isso iria mudar. Já conseguia conversar com as pessoas e sorria bem mais, não estava pronto para as missões, mas esforçava-se para poder voltar a elas logo.<p>

Descobriu que já haviam se passado três anos desde o fim da guerra. Voltou a falar com Sasuke, mas percebeu que sua amizade nunca mais seria a mesma, assim como com Sakura, sempre seria um intruso entre eles.

Um dia, procurou Hinata. Perguntou como ela estava, sobre o clã e quando não tinha mais nada para falar perguntou sobre Neji. Ela respondeu tudo sem gaguejar (o que o surpreendeu) e sorrindo. Conversaram por dez ou quinze minutos, ele não sabia direito, mas foi quando se sentiu especialmente _feliz._ Ela falou sobre a reunião do Clã que teria em seguida e como logo seria a líder, antes de ir embora, entretanto o surpreendeu novamente.

"_Desculpe-me por não tê-lo procurado antes, eu poderia tê-lo ajudado."._ Ele arregalou os olhos surpreso, percebendo o quanto aquela mulher era realmente especial.

"_Provavelmente foi melhor assim. Eu não estava em condições de falar com você, iria apenas machuca-la.". _Ele sorriu para ela. "_Você é tão frágil."._

"_Eu não sou mais fraca como antes.". _Ela retorquiu com um brilho de autoconfiança no olhar.

"_Não, não fisicamente. Você ainda é frágil emocionalmente Hinata.". _Ele acariciou o rosto dela. "_Eu estava quebrado e provavelmente iria te machucar, não sei se aguentaria lidar com isso.". _

"_Mas Ino estava lá, ela sempre esteve." _As lágrimas começaram a correr pelos olhos perolados e Naruto sentiu o pânico invadi-lo. _"Eu, que sempre estive certa sobre meus sentimentos em relação a você, não o ajudei. Me desculpe."._

"_Ino já esteve onde eu estive. Ela sabia exatamente o que eu sentia e foi isso que me ajudou. Ela teve a paciência para lidar comigo daquele jeito.". _Ele suspirou, escolhendo as palavras certas para não machuca-la. "_Além do mais, você conhece a Ino. Não é como se ela fosse ficar constrangida com alguns palavrões.". _Hinata sorriu em meio às lágrimas. _"Por favor, não quero que você se sinta culpada, você não me salvou dessa vez Hinata, mas já havia me salvado antes."._

A garota foi pega de surpresa por essas palavras do loiro e ficou ainda mais surpresa quando ele levou a mão ao queixo da garota e ergueu-o, fazendo-a encará-lo.

"_Eu nunca a agradeci da maneira com que deveria. Aliás, eu nunca a agradeci de maneira nenhuma. Portanto, obrigado. Não apenas por ter enfrentado Pein, mas pelas suas palavras. Eu pensei nelas o tempo todo e foi o que me ajudou a superar tudo. Porque eu precisava ser merecedor delas."_

"_Você é. Sempre foi.". _Ela sorriu dessa vez sem chorar. Estava tão feliz que em um impulso jogou-se sobre ele, abraçando-o com força. "_Eu te amo Naruto."._ O loiro retribuiu o abraço e deixou-se apenas sentir o corpo dela perto do seu, sentindo o cheiro de seu cabelo, a respiração dela batendo em seu peito. Ela era tão pequena perto dele, tão frágil.

"_Obrigado Hinata.". _Ele afastou-se um pouco para fita-la e sorriu. _"Eu também te amo.". _Apesar de não saber realmente o que fazer naquele momento, deixou-se guiar por seus instintos e beijou-a. Os lábios quentes da garota com os seus fizeram seu corpo inteiro esquentar, seu coração bater mais rápido e uma sensação de bem estar alojar-se dentro de si. Aprofundou o beijo assim que ela retribuiu o gesto e abraçou-a pela cintura. Sentiu-a enlaça-lo pelo pescoço e em um momento de impulso, ergueu-a, tirando-a do chão.

Naquele gesto, Naruto compreendeu o quanto ela o amava e tentou mostrar a ela que sentia o mesmo. Durante aquele beijo, o loiro realmente se sentiu salvo.

* * *

><p>O casamento de Ino e Shikamaru aconteceu durante a primavera. Ao redor deles as flores exalavam seus perfumes enquanto os convidados batiam palmas para os recém-casados. Naruto não se lembrava de ter visto uma festa tão bonita, mesmo que tenha sido realizada apenas cinco anos depois da pior guerra que Konoha já havia visto.<p>

Com Hinata vestida em um deslumbrante vestido verde ao seu lado, Naruto cumprimentou o casal e desejou toda a felicidade possível a eles. Ino, também deslumbrante em seu vestido de noiva, ao abraça-lo sussurrou _"Espero que você esteja tão feliz quanto eu.", _o que fez o loiro sorrir e garantir que sim, estava muito feliz.

Alguns casais dançavam no local reservado em meio ao jardim, mas Naruto e Hinata apenas sentaram-se em sua mesa e observaram os demais, as mãos entrelaçadas mostrando as alianças brilhantes, frutos do casamento realizado há seis meses.

As pessoas que passavam cumprimentando-os com a polidez que um cumprimento ao Hokage exigia e sorrindo, também os felicitava pela primeira gravidez, recém-descoberta, da morena. Naruto nunca achou que fosse possível sorrir tanto. Seu coração inflava de tanta felicidade a cada "_Parabéns pelo bebê Hokage-sama!"_ ou _"Parabéns pela gravidez Hinata-sama!"_, pois isso apenas o lembrava de que tinha tudo o que sempre havia desejado: seu cargo, sua esposa e seu filho. Era especialmente melhor ser lembrado de que sua esposa era Hinata e que o bebê iria ter os olhos perolados, que ele secretamente, adorava.

"_Obrigado por tudo.". _Ele sussurrou para a esposa.  
>"<em>De nada.". <em>Ela sorriu brincando. "_Eu te amo.".  
><em>"_Eu também te amo."._

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Oi oi. Estou me sentindo muito depressiva depois de ter escrito essa história. Porque eu realmente senti as emoções do Naruto enquanto escrevia. Meu plano era escrever um pouco mais, talvez fazer dois ou três capítulos, mas acho que se eu me alongasse ia ficar meio chato, portanto este é o resultado. Eu adorei – mas eu adoro todas as minhas fics hahaha – então quero saber o que vocês acharam! Me digam, me digam! Beijinhoooos

P.S: Eu vou caçar todos que favoritarem sem deixar uma review! É sério hein? =)


End file.
